


A little demon made for sin

by AliaMael



Series: Together we fall [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Both characters are in the same year of highschool, Clothed Sex, F/F, Fallen Angel!Yohane, First Time, Fluff, I still don't know if both tags are correct but YOLO, I think I need to add the tag, I'm still salty the tag is Yoshiko and not Yohane, Ruby is 300 percent a demon fucker, Service Kink, Smut, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, Yohane is 300 percent not ready, but I still put up the underage warning preventively, so proceed accordingly to your level of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Ruby knows perfectly what she wants. Yohane can't refuse her anything.ORThe one where Yohane is the fallen angel but it's Ruby who does all the tempting ;)
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: Together we fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Consensual Terato Sex





	A little demon made for sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/gifts).



> I struggled to write this but I think I got at least some of your likes right ;) Hope you enjoy!

They had been dating for a few weeks now, and Yohane still had trouble believing how _lucky_ she was. She felt _blessed_ by Ruby's presence at her side. It was a heady feeling, a bit like she imagined being drunk could be, and she was totally acting all hyper. She also totally didn't care. It made Ruby _smile_! It was _the greatest thing ever_!

The members of Aqours had commented several times on Yohane's high spirits, but Ruby had been a little more discreet than her and so far they hadn't decided to go public.

They were _not_ fearing Dia's wrath.

(Who were they kidding? They totally feared Dia.)

Anyway, the radiant enthusiasm with which Ruby answered every call of "my little demon" was more potent than any drug. Yohane had never thought herself especially possessive, but she was now revising her judgment. Every verbal claim she put on Ruby, Ruby accepted eagerly, and that made Yohane happier than she thought possible.

Still, so far they had only shared a handful of kisses, the occasions to be alone together far too rare.

That is, until today.

It was a Saturday, and Aqours' training was finished for the day. Yohane was back home and wondering what to do when there was a knock at the door. She opened to see Ruby, blushing hard but with a determined look in her eyes.

"What brings you here, my little demon?" Yohane asked, letting her girlfriend in.

Ruby waited for the door to be closed behind her, fidgeting.

"I think…" she finally said, "that you deserve to be worshipped way more actively, mistress."

Yohane's fallen angel part puffed up in pride; her human brain shortcircuited.

"You… what?" she squeaked.

Ruby giggled, somehow both obviously nervous and nevertheless provocative.

"I… I want to deserve having your eyes on me… all of them."  
"You… you mean, you really don't mind?"

Immediately, all playfulness disappeared and Yohane was faced with Ruby's Very Serious Face.

"You're _perfect_ like you are! If it was only my choice to make, I'd rather have you in your true form _all the time_!"

Yohane's heart took a sudden interest in doing gymnastic training inside her chest.

"I… thank you," she finally whispered, unable to hide how much it meant to her.  
"I love all of you, mistress," Ruby answered, already back to turning Yohane's brain into goo.

Yohane felt herself blush hard; Ruby smiled, pretending innocence, and kissed her. Like always, Yohane melted under the softness of her lips. When they separated, her smile was probably excessively sappy, but she couldn't care less. Her Ruby was perfect and she was in her arms, what else could she want?

Ruby seemed to have another idea, though, and gently tugged her into the bedroom. They stopped next to the bed, and suddenly Yohane understood the implicit proposition.

She honestly had no clue what she was feeling about it, except that it was way too intense, confused and chaotic to process.

She searched for Ruby's eyes and found them fixed on her.

"I want to pleasure you, mistress…" Ruby said softly, before adding, more unsure, "that is, if you want it, of course…"  
"I… I don't… I mean… anything you want!" Yohane finally blurted out, forgetting for one second that Ruby was supposedly the one serving her and not the opposite.

(But frankly, Ruby had her wrapped around her little finger from day one.)

"I only want what pleases my mistress," Ruby answered without missing a beat.

OK Yohane. Focus.

"You're already serving me well, little demon."

Ruby's eyes lightened up in pleasure, and Yohane went on.

"You deserve to see the full glory of your mistress."

And without allowing herself the time to freak out, Yohane let her angelic form take over. She opened her third eye only to see Ruby _looking_ at her with an intensity only rivaled by the flush of her cheeks.

"You're beautiful…" Ruby said, almost absentmindedly.

Yohane felt herself stuck between the urge to blush fiercely and hide, and the urge to preen. Ruby raised a hand to shyly touch Yohane's broken halo, stealing her breath. _No one_ touched her there, ever, and now gentle fingers were caressing, _worshipping_ , and Yohane felt it all. This was intimate in a way the kisses hadn't been. This was her trusting Ruby with her whole being, and Ruby answering back with only love.

Ruby got on her tiptoes to press her lips on the tip of one of the horns, and Yohane's legs turned to jelly. She fell on the bed behind her more than she sat. For one second, Ruby looked down to her, then she sank to her knees as if she was made for this, resting at the feet of her mistress, looking up lovingly with only a hint of mischief in the glint of her eyes.

Yohane fought to get her brain back online. Ruby deserved the _world_ , and she would give her whatever was in her power. For now, that meant putting up at least a front of assurance, even if she was unsure of what exactly she was doing.

She opened her wings and brought her tail around Ruby's waist. Ruby leaned into her touch with an adorable little noise, and Yohane smiled, regal.

"You're such a good little demon," she praised. "Want to show me what you had in mind for me?"

Ruby looked down, suddenly shy. Yohane wondered if she was imagining the way Ruby seemed to press her thighs together.

"I don't want to do anything that could be unpleasant for you, mistress…"  
"Do you really think I would be overpowered by you? I could stop you with only a word if I so wished."

And, well, that was true. She had no doubt Ruby would immediately stop whatever she was doing if Yohane so much as breathed wrong.

Ruby shuffled closer to rub her cheek against Yohane's knee. Yohane couldn't help but pet her. Ruby closed her eyes, but slowly trailed her fingers up Yohane's shins.

"I want to touch you _everywhere_ , mistress…"

Yohane was beginning to feel the atmosphere shift. She was still unsure, still feeling utterly awkward, but warmth was pooling deep inside of her and she was more and more certain she could be what Ruby hoped for. They could both… feel good. _Better_.

"Go on…" she suggested, her voice low-pitched.

Ruby shivered. She pulled back just enough to put one hand on each of Yohane's knees, and gently, softly, pushed them apart. She then came closer, fingers running higher, higher, reaching Yohane's waist and seeking skin under the shirt. She paused, her eyes straight on Yohane's, waiting for approval. Yohane could only nod, unsure of her voice. Ruby slipped her hands under the cloth, caressing Yohane's belly until she teased at the edge of her bra.

Yohane tried to remind herself that she needed to breathe. The movement of her chest only made her press into Ruby's touch and she might have moaned.

Ruby nuzzled into Yohane's thigh, prompting Yohane to tighten the hold her tail had on her. Her wings moved on instinct, the tips of black feathers meeting behind Ruby, enclosing them both in a cocoon of darkness.

"Do you want _more_ , mistress?" Ruby asked, low and eager.

This time, Yohane couldn't _not_ answer.

" _Yes._ "

One of Ruby's hands moved higher, cupping a breast, while the other withdrew to grab the hem of Yohane's skirt and lift it, revealing her underwear. Ruby's fingers were trembling faintly, but that was the only sign of nervousness she allowed to show. She didn't hesitate, and her heated cheeks only spoke of arousal.

Yohane didn't know what to do with her hands. She wanted to cling to Ruby, wanted to urge her forward, but at the same time she felt like she needed to find something, anything _not_ Ruby to anchor her, else she would drown in sensation. She ended up fisting the blanket while looking down at Ruby, transfixed. Ruby looked right back at her and slowly, deliberately, licked her lips before bowing her head down to plant a kiss right between Yohane's thighs.

The contact was nothing, really, but the _gesture…_ The mere sight of her girlfriend _worshipping_ her like this, like she was made for _sin_ , for _falling_ with her… _That_ made warmth flood Yohane's body, threatening to spill over.

" _Ruby…_ "

Ruby giggled, a little breathless. Yohane bit her lips to contain a moan. She felt so oversensitive, like all her nerve endings had relocated between her legs. And then Ruby caressed her nipple and _no_ , she still had nerves _everywhere_ , she just didn't know how to _process…_

Was this supposed to be that _intense_? Or was it because of her dual nature? (Or maybe it was just because it was her first time, and this was _Ruby_.)

Ruby, who had turned Yohane's brain to goo but still had enough of hers to multitask and push Yohane's panties to the side while fondling her breast and honestly, how was she even able to do this?

"Is this alright mistress?"  
"Guh…" Yohane answered helpfully.  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yes, yes, _yes_ , Ruby…"

Yohane cut herself before she started begging, but only because she wanted to keep up the illusion of being in total control for Ruby's benefit. She would gladly beg for even a mere look from Ruby if that was what it took; Ruby was more than worth it. But it was not what she wanted, for now at least, and so Yohane couldn't really do anything else than provide.

"You're being so good for me _eeeeee-oh!_ "

Fallen angel or not, it was impossible to keep quiet and dignified when Ruby decided to use her tongue on her clit. It was very tentative at first, but already almost too much. Yohane closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, trying not to _combust_ on the spot.

It did not take long for Ruby to get a bit more adventurous, applying more pressure, teasing at Yohane's entrance, and Yohane had no voice left to encourage her, only ragged breathing and the coil of her tail trying to bring Ruby impossibly _closer_.

Despite all her efforts to make this last, Yohane felt her orgasm building, fast and strong as lightning. She could do nothing to contain it, nothing to resist the sheer force of nature that was _Ruby_.

She climaxed with Ruby's name on her lips, unsure if she had actually pronounced it out loud or if the lack of air kept it from being heard.

She came down shivering, panting, and opened her eyes to see a _very_ proud looking Ruby gazing at her adoringly.

"You… are amazing…" Yohane managed to say.  
"Thank you mistress," Ruby answered, voice rough from obvious arousal.

Yohane felt like melting on her mattress, but she couldn't let Ruby hang like this. Hoping she hadn't read the situation wrong, she slid the tip of her tail under Ruby's skirt to shyly rub her clit through her panties.

_(Maybe Ruby wouldn't be into this, maybe she'd prefer having Yohane's hands or mouth on her, maybe…)_

Ruby moaned with abandon, shattering Yohane's building self-doubt. She opened her thighs widely, trying to press herself on Yohane's tail. Yohane's eyes were probably the size of saucers, but she couldn't _not look_ at such a sight.

(Breathing was definitely overrated.)

"Mistress… please…"  
"You served me well, little demon. Ask and you'll be rewarded," Yohane miraculously pronounced without stuttering.  
"I… please… I want… I want it inside of me…"

Yohane's brain shortcircuited once more. She unlocked the death grip of one of her hands on the blanket to pet Ruby's hair, trying to buy herself some time to get her bearings back. Ruby leant unto her touch, undoing all her efforts. Yohane steeled herself the best she could anyway.

"You more than deserve it, little demon… but I'm unused to touching mortals this way, so you have to tell me if it gets too much."  
"Yes, mistress…"

Yohane slipped the tip of her tail inside Ruby's underwear, and swallowed a gasp. Ruby was _dripping wet_ , and _wide open_. She was this aroused for her. For Yohane. For Yohane _in her demonic form_.

How could she be so utterly _perfect_?

So Yohane entered her, slowly, carefully, and Ruby cried out in pleasure. She was babbling, begging, asking for more and thanking her mistress, and Yohane could have been turned on just by her voice if she was not so focused on her task. She almost never took on her demonic form, and moving her tail like this? Unprecedented. She was desperately lacking fine control, but apparently that was not such a problem, given how Ruby was moving her hips to push more of Yohane inside her, and to rub her clit against the part of the tail not inside her yet.

(Still, Yohane made a mental note to train. Just in case.)

Then Ruby was clenching hard around Yohane, half screaming half sobbing. Yohane slowed her movements before stopping completely, letting Ruby control her descent.

"You did well," she couldn't help but praise. "You were perfect."  
"Thank you mistress…" Ruby slurred, slumping down against Yohane's knee.

Yohane waited for Ruby's breath to calm down, caressing her hair. Then she carefully pulled out, made her wings disappear and got Ruby to lie down on the bed next to her to cuddle.

(The wings would have been in the way, but she kept the other inhuman features because, well, Ruby was clearly enjoying them.)

Ruby mumbled incoherently, content and sated. She was so adorable.

"You're the best little demon I could ever ask for," Yohane whispered.  
"I love you too," Ruby answered.

Yohane's brain decided it had enough random stops for the day and left the premise. But Yohane's arms clung to Ruby for dear life, and Ruby chuckled weakly, so the message was not lost anyway.

Her Ruby was perfect like that.


End file.
